365 dias
by Amora02
Summary: Uma tentativa de um conjunto de 365 double drabble para cada dia do ano com o meu casal favorito.
1. Sarada

_**Double Drabble**_ é uma _fanfic_ com no máximo 200 palavras

 **1/365**

Seu coração se liquefez quando os pequenos dedos se fecharam sobre o seu indicador, Sasuke embalou a filha que ainda choramingava sobre seu único braço, segredando-lhe algumas palavras que Sakura não conseguiu ouvir.

-Eu também quero vê-la, Sasuke-kun. –Sakura inquiriu fingindo um beicinho. –Me dê ela aqui.

Sasuke fitou sua esposa e lhe sorriu com os olhos aguados.

-Obrigada por tudo Sakura


	2. O Livro

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **5/365**

-Você tem que lê-lo. –Kakashi praticamente empurrou _aquele_ livro pervertido em sua face.

-Não. –Sasuke o empurrou de volta. –Eu não preciso disso.

-Sasuke, esse livro. –Kakashi apontou com o indicador. –É a bíblia sagrada que todos os homens deveriam ler.

Sasuke bufou irritadíssimo com aquele papo furado.

-Você não tem milhões de coisas pra fazer, _Hokage-sama?_ –Sasuke retorquiu indicando a mesa abarrotada de papéis.

Kakashi o ignorou, sacudindo a mão livre no ar.

-Para ser sincero sim, mas sempre tenho um tempo para ensinar ao meu aluno favorito. –Hatake o fitou com um olhar degenerado.

-Kakashi, cale a boca, eu só vim trazer a porcaria do relatório.

-Tudo bem, mas não reclame se a Sakura te deixar.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Sasuke.

-Calado, velho tarado.

* * *

 **susan** obrigada por acompanhar por aqui também!

 **Bibiswan** é muito fofura ne 3

 **Didan Cullen** o plano é postar uma por dia :D

Oi **guest** seja bem vinda, siiim, uma por dia :D


	3. Tem algo na sua boca

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras

 **3/365**

Sasuke assistiu Sakura umedecer os lábios e desviar os olhos para fitar a porta do apartamento, ela estava tão encabulada que mal conseguia disfarçar. Ele soergueu as sobrancelhas e tentou entender a motivação da Haruno estar se portando de maneira tão estranha.

Repassou rapidamente todo o encontro em sua mente, buscando por algo que pudesse lhe clarear aquele humor _esquisito_ de sua namorada.

 _Namorada_ , ele repetiu consigo mesmo achando excêntrica a sensação quente que surgiu em sua barriga ao se recordar de que agora ela era sua companheira.

-Está tudo bem? –Sasuke a questionou preocupado.

Não era um rapaz de muitas palavras, e talvez isso houvesse a incomodado.

-Sim! –Ela quase gritou sobressaltada. –Não é nada.

-Nada? –Ele franziu o cenho. –Você está estranha.

-N-não. –Sakura balbuciou encabulada, mordiscando o lábio.

-Eu _não_ leio mentes, Sakura.

Ela engasgou com a própria saliva, definitivamente a kunoichi estava diferente.

Tentou afastar a lembrança de Naruto (gritando) sobre como ele deveria beijá-la ao fim do encontro.

Chacoalhou a cabeça discretamente se achando estúpido.

E _sem_ querer se pegou fitando os lábios dela novamente.

Perguntando-se; Como seria a textura? E o gosto?

-Sasuke-kun?

Os olhos esverdeados o capturaram curiosos.

-Tem algo na sua boca.

* * *

Uma amiga minha ficou muito brava com o final, desculpem o transtorno, mas acabou as palavras  
E muito obrigada pelos favoritos 3


	4. Primeira Palavra

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras

 **4/365**

Sarada jazia em seu colo, a menina que acabara de completar nove meses e se mostrava mais elétrica do que antes, começara a engatinhar e tentava a todo custo sair de seu colo.

Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez encarando aqueles fios negros e imaginando como os prenderia com apenas uma mão.

-Fique aqui Sarada. –Ele disse novamente quando ela tentou engatinhar para um canto da sala.

Ela balbuciava, apontando os bracinhos gordinhos para todos os lados enquanto tentando se desvencilhar de seu pai.

-Sarada. –Sasuke murmurou. –Você tem que me ajudar.

-Pa...

-Sarada.

-Pa... –Ela virou-se para Sasuke exibindo um sorriso de dois dentes. –Papa.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se e seu coração se encheu de euforia.

-O que?

-Papa.

-Sarada. –Ele a abraçou em meio a um sorriso. –Sim eu sou o seu papa.

 **Bibi Swan** obrigada *-*

 **Hyuuga Tenten n.n** seja bem vindaaaa!

Olá guests, sim será uma por dia (espero) e já estou postando, só não tenho horário fixo pra isso.  
Obrigada pelos comentários!


	5. A missão

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras

 **5/365**

Kakashi fitou aquela pequena coisa gorducha embrulhada cuidadosamente na manta rosa e a viu olhá-lo de volta, seus expressivos olhos negros lhe fizeram se lembrar de Sasuke, porém com o toque do brilho curioso que Sakura carregava consigo.

Foi inevitável sorrir.

-Ah..Bah...Ah... –Ela balbuciava, erguendo os bracinhos e tentando alcançar seu rosto. –Ah...

-O que foi Sarada-chan? –Ele sussurrou, aconchegando-a melhor contra seu peito. –O que você quer?

-Ah...-Ela murmurou alcançando a máscara de Kakashi, ele arregalou os olhos quando a pequena mão se fechou contra o tecido e puxou.

Sarada esboçou um sorriso, que a seu ver era tão travesso quanto de Sakura.

-Seus pais tentam ver meu rosto há anos. –Ele gargalhou, assistindo-a rir. –Parabéns por cumprir a missão que eles nunca conseguiram.


	6. O Anel

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **6/365**

Sasuke não conseguia compreender a obsessão de Sakura para com aquele anel.

" _É apenas um anel"_ ele pensava enquanto a observava.

-É lindo. –Ela murmurou distraída chamando a atenção do Uchiha. –É muito lindo.

E novamente aquele sorriso estava lá, estampado nos lábios dela.

- _Anata_. –Sakura o fitou, suas bochechas ficando levemente coradas. –Obrigada.

Sasuke acenou e sorriu de volta vendo-a se aproximar dele.

-Eu... –Ela balbuciou, ainda encabulada. –Eu...

Sakura espalmou o peitoral de Sasuke, e ele pode ver o peito dela subindo e descendo rapidamente. As pequenas mãos alcançaram o pescoço dele, ele entendeu o que ela queria fazer.

-É muito bom estar com você.

Com a única mão que tinha, Sasuke a pegou gentilmente pelo queixo erguendo-o, beijou-a calmamente e a viu sorrir.

-Eu que tenho que agradecer a você Sakura.

Sakura soltou um riso agradável.

-Uchiha Sakura pra você, mocinho.

* * *

Obrigada por a todas vocês que comentam, não estou conseguindo ter tempo de responder :/


	7. A Torta de Tomates

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **7/365**

Sasuke encarou – o deveria ser– a torta de tomates.

Sakura riu nervosamente e enrolou uma mecha por entre os dedos, ele jurava que podia ouvi-la rogando aos deuses para que a torta estivesse boa.

O que claramente não estaria.

-Você vai provar?-Ela disse num sussurro contido, às bochechas que outrora estavam rosadas já quase alcançavam tons púrpuros. –Não precisa se não quiser.

Ele ergueu o garfo e Sakura arfou, Sasuke pegou um grande pedaço da torta e levou a boca sem pestanejar, mastigou e escutou o som crocante ressoando em seu cérebro.

O gosto do queimado o fez querer chorar, como Sakura havia conseguido arruinar a receita de sua mãe.

E embora ele preferisse jogar todo o conteúdo fora e pedir para que Sakura nunca mais tentasse fazer a bendita torta, Sasuke fez uma coisa que nunca se imaginou fazendo.

Ele sorriu (da sua maneira).

Agradeceu.

E limpou o prato.

Sakura sorria feliz, e por mais que seu paladar houvesse sido danificado, ele se sentiu alegre por vê-la radiante.


	8. Os sogros

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **8/365**

Sasuke e Sakura jaziam parados na porta da residência dos pais da Haruno.

Ela podia ouvi-lo respirar mais profundamente do que o usual, quase como se estivesse...

A kuinoichi comprimiu um riso maroto e pegou na mão do Uchiha, que lhe dirigiu um olhar sobressaltado.

-Eles vão te amar. –Sakura sorriu gentilmente.

Sasuke tomou uma grande lufada de ar (coragem) e adentrou juntamente da companheira. Olhou tudo com o estranhamento de uma criança que é apresentada a algo novo, a casa era simples e continha aquele tempero aconchegante que ele não sentia há anos. Era como se estivesse sendo empurrado a algo no qual não fazia parte.

Kizashi e Mebuki estavam sentados à mesa conversando enquanto tomavam chá. O Haruno dirigiu um olhar severo ao Uchiha que estancou no lugar e reverenciou os futuros sogros. Mebuki lhe sorriu e Sasuke soube de onde Sakura havia herdado aquela característica que ele tanto amava.

-Então você é o tal do pretendente da minha filhinha?

-Sim, é um prazer conhecê-los. –Sasuke retorquiu da maneira mais educada que conseguiu e assistiu Kizashi levantar-se e se aproximar.

"O que diabos ele vai fazer?" O Uchuha pensou, e foi pego desprevenido quando o pai de sua namorada o abraçou fortemente e lhe disse:

-Seja bem vindo a família Sasuke!


	9. Você está sendo dramática

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **9/365**

-Ela disse papa? –Sakura estava visivelmente entristecida. –A primeira palavra dela foi papa?

-Aa. – Sasuke retorquiu tentando entender o porquê de sua esposa estar tão magoada. –O que tem?

-Olhe para a mamãe. –Sakura ignorou o marido se agachado e captando a atenção de Sarada, que estava no chão brincando com alguns brinquedos. –Diga mama.

Sarada riu arteira mostrando os dois dentinhos e ofereceu um boneco a mãe.

-Não querida, diga mama. –Sakura quase rogou, desviando do boneco.

-Sakura não é para tanto.

-Sarada?

-Papa. –Sarada balbuciou explodindo numa gargalhada gostosa. –Paaapa.

-Ela gosta mais de você do que de mim. –Sakura lagrimou. –Oh Deus.

-Você está sendo dramática.


	10. Gosto de Dango

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **10/365**

Rosa.

Branco.

Verde.

-Eu não entendo como você consegue comer tantos doces. – Sasuke indagou fitando a fileira de docinhos espetados no palitinho que Sakura segurava.

-Eu não sei como você não gosta de doces. –Ela retorquiu mirando o chá verde que Sasuke tinha em mãos com o nariz franzido. –Isso aqui é o paraíso.

- _Paraíso?_ –Ele riu irônico.

Sakura deu de ombros, nada do que o Uchiha falasse poderia estragar um dos seus doces favoritos, até que viu seu palitinho sendo roubado. Sasuke levou o doce perto do nariz e o cheirou crispando os lábios.

-Até o cheiro me da arrepios.

-Porque você não sabe aproveitar o bom da vida, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke soergueu as sobrancelhas escuras quando Sakura tomou o doce de volta e o mordiscou gemendo sem perceber. Ele sentiu o sangue subindo para o rosto e tingindo sua face de vermelho quando imaginou uma cena imprópria.

Uchiha Sasuke sempre fora um rapaz comedido e nunca imaginou que deixaria algum dia ser levado pela impulsividade.

Os olhos esverdeados arregalaram-se quando Sakura sentiu seus lábios serem tomado pelos de Sasuke.

-Acho que posso tentar gostar de dango.


	11. O Plano de Naruto

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **11/365**

-Quando você vai dizer a Sakura-chan que está em Konoha? –Naruto o questionou enquanto levava uma grande porção de lámen à boca. –Você sabe que ela sabe que você está nas redondezas, né?

Sasuke assoprou o chá fumegante antes de bebericar um pouco, ignorando completamente o seu amigo que estava sentado ao lado.

-Não me ignore teme 'ttebayo. –O Uzumaki murmurou irritado. –Você some por dois anos e ainda a faz esperar mais três dias?

-Naruto. –Sasuke o interrompeu. –Eu... –Ele suspirou constrangido. –Eu não sei como fazer isso.

-Não sabe como fazer o que?

- _Isso._ –Ele respondeu como se Naruto pudesse adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-ISSO O QUE TEME?

-EU NÃO SEI COMO CHEGAR NELA! - O som do punho de Sasuke contra a cabeça de Naruto foi ouvido por todos que estavam no restaurante, causando um silêncio momentâneo antes de o loiro irromper um berro. –USURATONKACHI!

-POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

-PORQUE VOCÊ É UM GRANDE IDIOTA!

O Uchiha estava muito compenetrado na discussão para perceber que Haruno Sakura havia entrado no Ichiraku.

-Sasuke-kun?

-É a minha deixa! –Naruto gritou antes de virar todo o conteúdo do lámen na boca e sair correndo porta afora.


	12. O dia que Sasuke (não) chamou Sakura par

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **12/365**

Sasuke contemplou os grandes olhos esverdeados lhe fitando.

-Sakura. –Ele murmurou sentindo a boca seca.

Ela lhe sorriu constrangida antes de pegar uma mexa de cabelo e enrolar por entre os dedos.

-Eu... Eu não sabia... Que você estava aqui! –Admitiu atrapalhando-se. –Me desculpe.

Sakura ciciou antes de girar os calcanhares e sair apressadamente do Ichiraku.

-Sakura. –Ele a chamou novamente, mas ela não se virou.

Sasuke se viu procurando pela cabeleira rósea no meio da rua movimentada de Konoha.

-Merda. –Grunhiu antes de concentrar-se no chakra dela, percebendo que ela se movia para uma direção desconhecida, ele não precisou se esforçar muita para interceptá-la.

-Sakura! –Sasuke segurou gentilmente no braço dela fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

-O _que?_ – Ela rosnou, seus olhos aguados o miraram com raiva. -Você nem se deu o trabalho de vir falar comigo, o que você quer Sasuke-kun?

Fazia tempos que Sasuke não sentia a mão suar, o corpo tremer e a voz falhar.

Ele tomou uma grande lufada de ar e tentou afastou a vermelhidão que teimava em abranger seu rosto.

Sasuke a fitou com seu semblante serio, enquanto o monólogo que ensaiara nesses últimos dois anos e três dias passava diante de sua mente, mas nenhuma palavra atravessava seus lábios.

E foi assim que Uchiha Sasuke não chamou Haruno Sakura para sair.


	13. Assunto sério

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **13/365**

Naruto engasgou ruidosamente antes de dar continuidade a sua gargalhada barulhenta, enquanto isso Kakashi o encarava com as sobrancelhas soerguidas e em seus olhos via-se claramente que o Hokage estava desacreditado.

-ENTÃO A SAKURA-CHAN ME CONTOU QUE VOCÊ FICOU PARADO QUE NEM UM IDIOTA ENCARANDO ELA!

-Cala a boca dobe. –O Uchiha chiou irritado contento o ímpeto de atravessar sua katana na garganta de Naruto.

-Leia isso. –Kakashi tirou o livro alaranjado do bolso, batendo-o contra a mesa. –É anti-falhas!

Sasuke rolou os olhos desejando não ter ido à torre do Hokage naquela tarde.

-Você mandou a porra de um Anbu dizendo que era um assunto sério.

-Bom claramente _isso_ é um assunto sério.

-Eu estou indo. –Sasuke disse indignado, girando os calcanhares e caminhando até a porta.

-A Sakura-chan. –Naruto limpou uma lágrima. –Está muito puta com você, sério 'ttebayo!

O Uchiha deu de ombros e bateu a porta ao sair.

-Malditos. –Murmurou irritado, pensando se seria bom passar numa livraria no caminho para a pousada em que estava ficando.


	14. Saudades

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras.

 **14/365**

O vento soprou afavelmente trazendo consigo algumas pétalas rosa que dançavam no ar até pousarem no chão, Sasuke estava sentado na grama observando aquele fenômeno há algum tempo, quando se deu conta de que estava escurecendo.

Um sentimento apartou seu peito quando ele se direcionou novamente para o acampamento, deixando a solitária árvore de Sakura para trás.

 _Sakura_.

Ele refletiu aquele nome tão significativo sendo brindado com a pintura de uma face pálida, olhos grandes esverdeados e um sorriso amável nos lábios.

Sasuke espalmou o próprio peito sentindo o coração apertar.

Aquele sentimento...

Um sorriso triste cruzou os lábios dele quando Uchiha Sasuke percebeu que sentia saudades.


	15. Constatações

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **15/365**

Sakura levou as mãos automaticamente para o rosto, procurando por frangalhos.

-Tem algo na minha boca? –Ela perguntou ainda procurando pela sujeira.

Sasuke ficou sem graça quando percebeu as intenções de suas palavras e que Sakura não havia captado o que ele realmente queria dizer.

-Já saiu.

-Ah, ótimo! –Ela sorriu sem graça e tornou a olhar para a porta de seu apartamento.

De fato, o Uchiha não era acostumado com encontros, tampouco no que fazer após eles.

Deveria beijá-la?

 _Queria._

Muito.

Mas deveria?

Sakura o fitou, curiosa. Ele a estava encarando há muito tempo e ela começava a imaginar se havia feito algo de errado. A Haruno mordiscou a própria bochecha e repensou o encontro inteiro procurando por algo errado que pudesse ter feito, possivelmente tivera falado demais.

Será?

Estava muito absorta em pensamentos quando se se sobressaltou com o toque morno dos dedos de Sasuke em seu queixo, ele a encarou profundamente como se estivesse pedindo permissão, Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar o rosto de Sasuke até que seus lábios se encontraram num beijo desajeitado.

Sasuke constatou algumas coisas; Os lábios dela eram macios, o gosto maravilhoso e desejaria beijá-la muitas vezes mais.


	16. O primeiro beijo de Sasuke

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **16/365**

-Papa. –Sarada o chamou enquanto mordicava um bolinho de arroz.

Sasuke baixou o pergaminho que estava lendo para dar atenção à filha (de agora doze anos de idade).

" _Poxa, como ela cresceu rápido"_.

-Sim?

Sarada deteve-se um pouco, abriu e fechou os lábios até que disparou.

-Com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?-Ela o questionou, verdadeiramente curiosa.

Sasuke engasgou com a própria saliva e tossiu audivelmente, Sarada levantou-se da cadeira largando o bolinho de arroz para trás e indo em direção ao pai, ela deu leves tapas nas costas dele até que percebeu que estava tudo bem.

-C-Como? –Sasuke perguntou aturdido, teria ouvido certo?

Sarada corou violentamente.

-É que eu fiquei curiosa, se a mama foi o seu primeiro beijo. –Ela retorquiu encabulada, pegou uma mecha de fios negros enrolando por entre os dedos.

Sasuke suspirou envergonhado, sabia que caso mentisse não conseguiria sustentar uma falsa história por muito tempo.

-Naruto. –Ele respondeu sem olhar para a filha.

-Papa, eu não sabia que você também beijava garotos!


	17. O dia que Sakura passou mal

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **17/365**

Sasuke acordou no meio da madrugada com um som esquisito vindo do banheiro. Ele ainda estava sonolento quando tateou o colchão não encontrando Sakura ao seu lado da cama.

-Sakura? –Ele a chamou, porém ao invés de uma resposta ele apenas ouviu aquele som grotesco se intensificando.

O Uchiha levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro encontrando sua esposa escorada no vaso sanitário, assustado ele se aproximou dela acariciando suas costas.

-O que você tem?

Ela vomitou mais um pouco.

-Sakura?

A kunoichi fechou a tampa do vaso e apertou a descarga, levantou-se com a ajuda do marido e dirigiu-se para a pia, lavando a boca e assuando o nariz.

-Eu acho que aqueles frutos do mar não estavam bons.

-Eu falei pra você comer lámen. – O Uchiha retorquiu irritado. –Nós não conhecemos lugares seguros nessa cidade pra sair comendo esse tipo de comida.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

-Eu estava com vontade oras. –Sakura respondeu abrindo a nécessaire a procura de um remédio para enjoos e vendo uns pacotes de absorvente sem uso.

Seu estômago gelou.

-Sasuke-kun, hoje é que dia?

-Vinte e dois.

-Oh.

-O que?

-Acho que preciso comprar um teste de gravidez.


	18. A punição

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **18/365**

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto quando adentrou na cozinha e viu Sakura preparando o café da manhã usando apenas um avental rosa, ele umedeceu os lábios e observou como a bunda dela era deliciosa.

-Bom dia anata. –Ela o cumprimentou sem virar-se para olhá-lo.

-Aa. – A voz do Uchiha saiu mais grossa do que o usual.

Sakura virou-se carregando nas mãos uma chaleira.

-Chá verde? –Ela sorriu travessa.

-Claro. –Sasuke retorquiu aproximando-se e pegando a xícara onde Sakura depositava lentamente a água quente. –O que é isso?

-Punição.

 _-Punição?_ –Sasuke comprimiu os olhos quando imagens pervertidas sobre o que aquilo queria dizer passaram pela sua cabeça, seu membro já havia despertado e estava o deixando louco de desejo.

Sakura tirou a xícara de sua mão e o fez sentar-se na cadeira, ela o beijou enquanto apalpava o membro de seu marido.

-Por ter chego muito bêbado ontem e não ter terminado o serviço que começou.


	19. A Irritante

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **19/365**

-Sasuke-kun. –Sakura choramingou enquanto o chocalhava levemente. –Acorde.

Sasuke se remexeu um pouco e resmungou antes de abrir os olhos desiguais e fitar a esposa em meio ao sono.

-O que foi?

-Eu estou com vontade de comer yakisoba.

Sasuke olhou ao redor, procurando no escuro do quarto do hotel o relógio.

-São três e meia da manhã Sakura.

-Mas eu estou com vontade.

O Uchiha suspirou.

-Não deve ter nada aberto vinte e quatro horas nesse vilarejo.

Sakura cruzou os braços sobre a enorme barriga e grunhiu irritada.

-Se seu filho nascer com cara de yakisoba à culpa não é minha, e deixo a seu cargo explicar porque ele tem uma cara esquisita.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Isso não existe.

 _-Irritante._ –A Uchiha resmungou. –Eu sei que eu sou _irritante._

Sasuke soltou um lamento audível, jogou a coberta de lado, calçou os chinelos e pegou a sua katana no caminho para a porta.

-Onde vai _anata_? –Sakura o questionou com falsa curiosidade.

-Achar o seu yakisoba.

Sakura esperou o marido sair antes de se enfiar novamente no meio das cobertas e sorrir em satisfação.

-O seu pai nos ama muito. –Ela disse enquanto acariciava a barriga e recebia um chute em resposta.


	20. A torta de Tomates feita por Sarada

**Double Drabble** é uma fanfic com no máximo 200 palavras  
 **20/365**

Sakura estava exausta, havia sido um dia cansativo no Hospital e tudo o que mais desejava era comer e descansar. Ela cruzou a entrada de sua casa e estranhou o cheiro de queimado que pairava pelo ar, tirou rapidamente as sandálias, calçando chinelos e correndo até a cozinha.

Havia muita fumaça e uma garota toda melecada de farinha no meio da bagunça.

-Sarada?

A menina tossiu um pouco, tentou tirar algo do forno e derrubou no chão.

-Mama! –Os olhos negros fitaram a mãe em desespero. –Eu vou limpar, eu juro!

-O que você fez com a minha cozinha?

-Eu tentei fazer uma torta de tomates para o papa. –Sarada mordiscou o próprio lábio, estava se sentindo uma inútil. –Mas eu não sei o que houve.

Sakura suspirou, descartando a possibilidade de uma noite calma. Pensara até em brigar com a menina, mas lembrou-se da primeira vez que tentara fazer a bendita torta para o marido, apesar da bagunça, Sakura ficou contente ao ver que a filha estava se esforçando para se aproximar do pai.

-Vamos limpar isso aqui e eu te ajudo.

A cozinha voltara a ser de fato uma cozinha, e a torta de tomates havia saído perfeita. Sasuke chegou a casa e foi guiado pelo cheiro até o cômodo, onde sua filha e esposa conversavam alegremente.

-Papa! –Sarada o cumprimentou com um sorriso. –Seja bem vindo, eu fiz torta!


End file.
